


Спасибо за кофе

by Niko_mill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Daily Routine, M/M, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_mill/pseuds/Niko_mill
Summary: Они знали друг друга на все сто двадцать процентов, столько времени соревнуясь меж собой, подбивая тренироваться усерднее, ведь никто не хотел уступать.
Kudos: 2





	Спасибо за кофе

Они знали друг друга на все сто двадцать процентов, столько времени соревнуясь меж собой, подбивая тренироваться усерднее, ведь никто не хотел уступать.Чувства расцветали яркими вспышками на грани любви и взаимного раздражения — один неверный шаг означал провал. Они были молоды, импульсивны и дерзки: проигрывать никто не хотел, потому это осталось чем-то неосязаемым, зыбким. Но, то было в далеком прошлом, когда-то давно, когда еще ветер в голове, и волейбол в сердце. Много воды утекло с тех пор… Они разъехались, связь не поддерживали: оставили все в прошлом — в юности можно было, а сейчас… а что сейчас?

~

Утро. Оно всегда наступает неожиданно и в самые неподходящий момент. Солнечный луч пробился сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы и неистово светил в глаза. Что-то пробормотав, Дайшо уткнулся лицом в подушку, но уснуть не смог, ведь теперь пекло затылок. А если встать и задернуть этот болтающийся кусок ткани, то игра будет проиграна, правила которой он согласовал сам с собой. Пролежав еще с полчаса и поняв, что сна ему сегодня более не видать, потянулся и встал, задернув занавеску, чтоб неповадно было.

Утренние ленивые процедуры растянулись на час; из душа вытащило желание влить в себя кофеин. Заторможенные движения ситуацию не спасали, Дайшо безнадежно хотел спать и до сих пор проклинал тот луч. Выйдя из ванной, уловил запах свежесваренного кофе. Здесь мозговая деятельность начала работать на полную мощь, на которую была способна в восемь утра. Толку было мало, вопросов становилось все больше — ответы не находились.

На кухне стоял и варил кофе никто иной как Куроо мать его Тетсуро, что-то напевая себе под нос. Он обернулся со своей нахальной улыбочкой и подмигнул, неизвестно как услышал или скорее почувствовал, что Дайшо стоял в дверях. Сонное выражение лица сменилось на возмущенное, но в итоге взгляд упал на задницу, обтянутую черной тканью боксеров. 

— Все свои вопросы задай себе вчерашнему напившемуся болвану, а пока я жду благодарности за кофе, — вернувшись обратно к своему делу, сказал Куроо и выключил конфорку. 

Шестеренки крутились, но очень туго, что Дайшо начал сомневаться в том, что ему поможет кофе. Что ему поможет что-то, что не содержит в себе каких-нибудь сорок градусов. Потупив ещё какое-то время, он сел за стол; Куроо поглядывал на него, ведь тот был необычно тихий. 

— Неужели язвить разучился? — отхлебнув ароматный напиток, не сдержался Тетсуро.

— Куроо? Тетсуро? — спросил Дайшо в ответ, словно не верил своим глазам. — Блядский Куроо Тетсуро стоит на моей кухне в трусах и пьёт мой кофе?

Куроо рассмеялся так, как умел только он, согнувшись попалась, издавая непонятные звуки гиены. 

— Вчера, значит, «дорогой» и «любимый», а сегодня блядский Куроо Тетсуро? Прическу более не осуждаешь, и на том спасибо.

Дайшо откровенно закатил глаза, бегло добавив:

— Она стала ещё хуже, что ты сделал? 

— Она прекрасна как и всегда, — наигранно надул губы и зачесал рукой волосы назад, но челка тут же вернулась на своё место, упав обратно на лоб. — Раз это все вопросы к этому часу, — начал Куроо, хлопнув в ладоши, — то я опаздываю на работу, поэтому убежал.

И махнув рукой, вышел из кухни, недолго пошуршал, собираясь, и хлопнул дверью. Вопросов у Дайшо теперь ещё больше, а единственный, кто мог ответить, только что ушёл. Как Сугуру умудрился вчера упустить тот момент, когда напился и мало что не помнил. Но, при этом разочарованием этого утро стало не похмелье, а банальная сонливость. И, что вчера было?

~

Машина, пролетевшая по луже, обрызгала парня с кислой миной. Стоя на перекрестке, в этот момент Куроо хотел было подумать, что этот проклятый день не может стать еще хуже, но какой-то мудак за рулем доказал обратное за пару секунд. Он посмотрел на забрызганные кроссовки с джинсами и устало выдохнул. На противоположной стороне приветливо горела вывеска какого-то бара, а Куроо Тетсуро не был Куроо Тетсуро, если бы не наплевал на все сегодняшнее дерьмо и не пошёл пропустить пару кружек пива в гордом одиночестве.

Полутьма помещения была не привычна после улицы даже несмотря на то, что вечерело. Внутри было тепло и малолюдно, что стало приятным бонусом к легкому року, который доносился из динамиков. Бармен натирал хайбол, когда Куроо сел за барную стойку с самым измученным видом. 

— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовал его парень с торчащими красными волосами, — что желаете?

Куроо поднял уставший взгляд и пробормотал что-то себе под нос; к счастью его прекрасно услышали, и через мгновение перед ним стояла пинта холодного пива. Больше его не трогали, потому что тот парнишка отвлекся на другого гостья, а Тетсу был только рад такому раскладу дел. Количество выпитых стаканов не считалось изначально, а что покрепче с таким настроем могло привести куда угодно, но явно не завтра утром на работу. Время тянулось бесконечно медленно по ощущениям Куроо; на деле же четыре часа пролетели за пару минут. Но, настал момент, который можно охарактеризовать, как точка невозврата — столкновение было неизбежно. 

— Эй, ты, у которого кто-то помер на голове, — окрик знакомым пьяным голосом выводит Куроо из своеобразного футляра и он оборачивается. — Я тебя взнаю. 

Бровь Куроо дергается непроизвольно, а на лице застывает смесь замешательства и раздражения; Дайшо, покачиваясь, находит опору в виде плеча Тетсуро, а на губах красуется его едкая ухмылка. Сколько лет прошло с их последней не то что встречи, а хотя бы разговора, переписки? Видимо, достаточно для того, чтобы Сугуру мог себе позволить забрать бокал с пивом и опустошить его под возмущенный взгляд, а после облизать свои губы. 

— Дорогой, не расстраивайся, возьмём ещё, — Дайшо отворачивается, перешептывается о чём-то с барменом и, кажется, совершенно не собирается убирать руку с плеча.

— Когда я пропустил тот момент, что Дайшо Сугуру обращается ко мне, как дорогой?

Дайшо пропустил комментарий мимо ушей, сейчас его мало что волновало. Он не выглядел пьяным скорее измученным, и по всему, лучшим решением для него было подойти к знакомому лицу и доебаться. Когда им принесли еще две пинты, Сугуру отсалютовал свободной рукой бармену в знак благодарности, пока второй начал отбивать ритм по плечу Куроо. Условный страдалец не был против, скорее заинтересован в том, почему он к нему подошёл в принципе. Их последняя встреча, мягко говоря, была не радужной. И, если продолжить говорить в таком же абстрактном ключе, то это скорее будет похоже на шторм. 

Куроо опустошил сразу половину прежде, чем спросить:

— Насколько должно у тебя сейчас быть все хуево, если ты решил не убивать меня при встрече? 

Дайшо хмыкнул в ответ; похлопал его по плечу; открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого начал пить большими жадными глотками будто больше не нальют.

— Ты, конечно, ещё та заноза в заднице, — Сугуру поставил пустой бокал на стойку и жестом подозвал бармена, — но меньше всего в этой жизни мне хочется отбывать срок за убийство какого-то кошака.

— Какого-то кошака, — точно попугай протянул за Дайшо Куроо, — это больше похоже на правду.

— А если ты сейчас начнешь говорить, что меня не посадят, если не поймают, то я спешу напомнить: какая ты ходячая катастрофа, прям магнит для неприятностей.

— Оо, — многозначительно протянули в ответ, — думаешь, у моего трупа будет такая же энергетика?

— Думаю, будет хуже.

Ни один из них не мог подумать о том, что столько лет спустя, они будут сидеть в одном помещении без попыток уничтожить друг друга. Возможно, то было по-молодости, но они оба прекрасно понимали, что даже сейчас никто из них не захочет уступить другому. По крайней мере, сразу.

Время уже не было мукой: разговор завязался сам собой, и нельзя сказать, что говорили они о чём-то конкретном, скорее скакали с темы на тему. Очнулись, когда до закрытия бара оставались считанные минуты, и их вежливо поторапливал бармен. Они вывалились из заведения: Куроо запнулся на выходе о порог и потянул за собой Дайшо. К их счастью в грязи валяться не пришлось, Сугуру во время ухватился за дверную ручку. 

— В следующий раз будешь лежать в грязи, — немного заторможено произнёс Дайшо, восстанавливая равновесие.

— В следующий раз обязательно полетишь со мной, — парировал ему Куроо, растянув губы в улыбке.

~

Куроо проснулся от того, что замерз, еле разлепив глаза, обнаружил себя в одной постели с Дайшо, который бесцеремонно сложил на него свои конечности. Поверил он в это не сразу и для надежности ткнул в его плечо; в ответ Сугуру что-то промычал и перевернулся на другой бок. Сон не шел, а когда нашел свой телефон, понял, что нужно поторапливаться, если не хочет получить выговор за опоздание. Попытка вылезти тихо, провалилась на начальном этапе, сначала кровать жалобно скрипнула под весом Тетсуро, а когда тот выходил из комнаты спросонья врезался в косяк. На его удачу спящий не пошевелился и продолжал находиться где-то в мире грез.

Экстренная порция кофеина привела на кухню, заставляя обшарить все эти шкафчики в поисках. Облегченно выдохнув, найдя турку и молотый кофе, занялся привычным ритуалом. Солнце заливало светом кухню, аромат уже стоял на всю квартиру, когда на пороге появился сонный и растерянный Дайшо. Обменявшись парой фраз, Куроо быстренько ушел, и дело даже было не в том, что ему нужно на работу или то, что он якобы опаздывает. В замешательстве тот был не меньше, поэтому ничего лучше, чем черкануть свой номер на бумажке и сбежать не придумал. 

“Спасибо за кофе”, — краткое сообщение дарило надежду на то, что это была далеко не последняя их встреча.


End file.
